The present invention relates to new and improved easy opening end closure of the full panel opening type and more particularly to the method of forming the same.
Full opening containers of the type to which the present invention relates include an end closure of which the end panel is formed with a weakening line located closely adjacent the chuck wall. The weakening line is formed by scoring and defines a removable panel section to which there is attached a pull tab. The pull tab is mounted so that upon initial lifting thereof the nose of the tab ruptures the weakening line to initiate the severance of the removable panel section from the end panel. Thereafter, the pull tab is pulled upwardly so that the remainder of the weakening line is ruptured and the removable panel section separated from the remainder of the panel substantially in the form of a disc.
The opening thus formed in the end closure is bounded by a horizontal ledge which terminates in a sharp raw edge caused by the severance of the removable panel portion therefrom. This sharp edge presents a hazard.
The edge on the removable portion is also sharp.
Folded end panels for edge protection are known in the art as, for example, Holk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,557. However, in the prior art, a fold band protects a single edge only and two bands are required to protect the edges of both the ledge and the removable panel. The requirement of two fold bands complicates the production process and increases the probability of rejection of the closure due to accidental fracture of the score line during fabrication.